


Cold Cuddles

by Sarcastic_bubble



Series: Idiots in love [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: It's cold and your cold, but Cal is warm.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Series: Idiots in love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Cold Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Any chance of some more Cal Kestis content? Preferably some fluff?
> 
> Tumblr: @sarcastic-bubble

You snuggled deeper under the blankets desperately trying to warm up. Somehow the cold from outside had found its way into the Mantis. No matter how high Greez turned up the heater the biting edge from the chill remained. 

On nights light this you would usually find yourself all but laying on Cal, but tonight you were alone. He had gone out early that afternoon with BD-1 to look for a supply crate he had seen during a previous trip and had yet to return. You could only hope that he had frozen in the cold. You were positive this cold couldn’t be good for BD either. 

While you never truly warmed up sleep did eventually find you. 

The quiet of the room was broken by the soft hiss of your door opening and closing. Cal did his best to be quiet as he entered the room and undressed. When his boot his the floor was a thud he winced and watched you; waiting for any sort of indication he had woke you. When none came he quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes leaving him in just his shirt and pants– it was way too cold to be wearing anything less. He slipped into bed quickly, eager to be under the warm blankets. 

“Cal?” you mumbled sleepily as you felt his weight settle behind you. Instinctively you repositioned yourself so your back rested against his chest. He was so warm. 

His arms wrapped around you and held you tight; trying to feel as much of your warmth as possible. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s too cold to really sleep in here anyway.” You gasped silently when his hands slipped underneath your shirt to rest on your warm skin. How were they so cold?

“Sorry.” Despite the apology, his hands didn’t move.

“No your not.” 

“Yeah, your right,” he replied quietly. You felt the tip of his nose brushed the back of your neck causing goosebumps to form in its wake. “You’re just so warm.” 

“Well, your hands are cold,” you protested. 

You waited for a response, for him to move his hands, for anything really; but nothing happened. Cal let out a light snore and you could only sigh. Of course, he had gone and fallen asleep with his cold hands seeping the precious warmth from you. You closed your eyes and as his hands slowly warmed up sleep was able to take you once again.


End file.
